


C'est la mort

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Comment Fic LiveJournal Stories [60]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Community: comment_fic, Divorce, Exile from New Orleans, F/M, Romantic Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2014710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So much for their happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	C'est la mort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evil_Little_Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/gifts).



> For evil_little_dog's prompt at the Comment Fic LJ comm: [Any, M/F, 'so much for our happy ending'](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/541311.html?thread=76938111#t76938111)

"So much for our happy ending," Remy breathed out bitterly as he stared at his home city for perhaps the last time.  
  
Belladonna laid one hand on his arm. "I could go with you," she offered, pleaded one last time.  
  
"No, chère." He gently took her hand and pulled it away. "Not going to drag you down with me. You stay here. You the heir now."  
  
A series of emotions flickered across her face: anger, hurt, pain, denial... Love?  
  
Remy studied her eyes, hoping for just one thing to take with him, a memory from his wedding day that was maybe worthwhile. "I'll miss you, Belle," he murmured.  
  
Her face shut up like a mask and Belladonna Bordreaux took one step back toward New Orleans. "I'll see you again, whether here or somewhere else. Stay alive, Gambit."  
  
Gambit. He flinched back from the name, though perhaps her words had been meant as a comfort. He nodded tersely and left her for his bike and the open road.  
  
So much for their happy ending. C'est la mort.


End file.
